


【佐鸣】【r18】吸血鬼梗 01

by whalepage



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepage/pseuds/whalepage





	【佐鸣】【r18】吸血鬼梗 01

人物ooc，文笔渣烂，不喜勿喷，谢谢(*°∀°)

下一篇02会直接开车了，待我磨蹭几天_(:з」∠)_

起名废给跪了，不会起名字

 

\------------------------------------------------

漩涡鸣人是一只已经活了好几百年的吸血鬼。

虽然活了几百年听起来非常的不可思议，但鸣人在他们家族却也不过是一只十分年轻的吸血鬼罢了。

年轻，而且软弱无能。

这是家族的长老给鸣人作出的评价。

鸣人自然是明白长老为什么会对他有着如此负面的印象的，首先，鸣人并不是传统意义上的那种纯种吸血鬼，他是人类与吸血鬼通婚所诞下的混血吸血鬼，拥有一半人类的血统，纯种的吸血鬼们对于血统不纯净的鸣人非常鄙视，可以说是当做污点一样来看待，所以鸣人生活在吸血鬼的大家庭里可以说是及其不受待见。

其次，作为混血吸血鬼，鸣人对于血液的渴望并没有其他的吸血鬼那么强烈，而且，如果吸的是人血，吸血鬼还得自己出去把村子里的无辜少年少女掠夺回来，因为他们这个年纪的血液最为鲜活甜美，鸣人在地牢里看到由于失血过多而双眼无神甚至死亡的孩子们都会感到非常害怕，拥有一半人类血统的他天生就有善良的天性，他并不愿意去伤害这些本该快乐生活的少年们，所以在日常生活中，鸣人更宁愿自己饿肚子也不会主动去对村子里那些天真浪漫的孩子下手。

种种与吸血鬼大相径庭的行为导致了鸣人在吸血鬼中的不合群，而鸣人倒也不在意他们的排挤，因为他本身也更喜欢跟人类在一起，平时他总是会悄悄的潜伏在木叶村高大的树上，偷偷观察着村里的人们生机勃勃的样子，如果运气好点的话，还可以看到医疗车经过，这个时候他就可以趁着司机不注意之时在车上迅速的找到一两个血包，稍微缓解一下饥饿对他的困扰。

不过这几个月以来，他都非常的不走运，医疗车已经好久没有经过了，他也已经很久没有进食了，饿得头脑发昏的年轻吸血鬼无精打采的倚在树枝上，无神的双眼打量着树下偶尔经过的行人。

好香的味道啊......

脑子已经开始犯迷糊的鸣人觉得每一个经过的路人身上都开始散发出血液对于吸血鬼来说独有的香味，他开始幻想着自己对准某一位路人扑下去然后用尖牙直接咬破脖颈来大快朵颐的画面来画饼充饥。

本来鸣人已经饿得快要晕厥了，但忽然一股强烈的异香扑鼻而来，瞬间就让昏昏欲睡的他打了一个激灵，睁大了眼睛。

这是，这是血液的味道！鸣人猛的动了一下鼻子，确信自己是闻到了血液的香味，难不成是医疗车过来了？兴奋的吸血鬼顿时高兴的往路上张望，期盼着今天的晚餐到来，谁知，来的并不是鸣人日思夜想的医疗车，而是一个步履蹒跚的黑发少年。

“什么呀，居然不是医疗车......”

吸血鬼失望的看着少年的身影越走越近，本不想多加理会，然而奇怪的是随着少年与自己的距离逐步缩小，那股令人疯狂的香味居然开始越演越烈，内心好奇的鸣人仔细的打量着那个少年，只见他正捂着手臂上的一个伤口，十分沉重的往前走着，饥饿的吸血鬼目不转睛的盯着那个正在往外淌血的伤口，以及少年那被血流过的前臂和手指，不禁觉得口干舌燥。

不行！不能害人！鸣人用力的摇了摇自己的头，不可以因为自己现在肚子很饿所以去加害无辜的人类！虽然鸣人在内心拼命的敲打着自己，但是由于少年的血液实在是过于甜美，美食当前，他的肚子不争气的发出了几声巨响，在寂静的路上显得格外的突兀，不出意外的引起了路上那位黑发少年的注意。

“谁在哪？”少年把凌厉的目光投射到树上，一下就发现了藏在树上的鸣人。

“敌人？”黑发少年脸色一沉，已经掏出了两个手里剑握在手里，正待朝鸣人发射出去探探虚实，鸣人自知身为不会任何技能的混血吸血鬼是无法与忍者抗衡的，于是连忙笨拙的从树上下来，拖着自己厚重的黑色斗篷跑到了一脸警惕的少年面前。

“别别别......别冲动！”鸣人手忙脚乱的朝着黑发少年摆出了投降的姿势，天知道如果家族的长老看到他这么丢脸的样子会不会当场把他逐出家门。

“你是谁？”少年好奇的打量着眼前的金发少年，并在心里暗暗好奇，这人怎么大夏天的还披着黑色的斗篷，不热吗？

“我叫漩涡鸣人。”鸣人有些怵惕的盯着少年那拒人千里的眼神，虽然作为吸血鬼他的身体本来就是冰冷的，但此刻他却因为少年那阴冷的目光而控制不住的生寒。

“漩涡鸣人？”黑发少年迅速的在脑海里搜索了一遍，然而他对这个名字并没有任何印象，于是便把手里剑提了提，“你想干什么？”

“我......”鸣人刚一张口，他的肚子却又不合时宜的叫了几声，饥饿的吸血鬼只好无奈的摸了摸自己空空如也的腹部，哭丧着脸说，“我肚子饿了。”

黑发少年挑起一根眉毛，他细心的把眼前这个一脸委屈摸着肚子的男孩从头到脚的打量了一番，看起来这个金发笨蛋好像真的饿了很久的样子。

“喂，”少年从口袋里拿出了几块饼干，递给了鸣人，“拿去吧。”

“不不不不，不用了。”鸣人急忙摆手，说实话他很感谢这个少年的一番好意，但作为一个吸血鬼，而且还是饥饿状态下的吸血鬼，少年手上那些还没完全干掉的血迹对他来说可是比手上的饼干要可口上百倍，现在的他实在是很想立刻扑上去将这些新鲜的血液尽收腹中。

“拿着。”黑发少年不悦的蹙眉，他直接抓起鸣人的手，想把饼干塞给他，但是一碰到鸣人的手，少年的心里就没来由的咯噔了一下。

他的手怎么这么冷？

鸣人没发现少年此刻对自己的疑问，他反而是好奇的反握住了少年的手，把自己冰冷的掌心与少年那温热的掌心紧紧的贴在了一起，感受着来自人类的温暖。

“你的手很暖。”鸣人抬起头来对少年笑了笑，他一直与吸血鬼生活在一起，从未与人类有过任何接触，但此刻，他却对眼前这个黑发的少年抱有莫大的好感，甚至有点想试着去亲近这个少年。

似乎是对鸣人的微笑感到不好意思，少年很快就甩开了被鸣人握住的手，白皙的脸上微微泛着粉红。

“你......”少年思索了一下，随后从口袋里拿出了钱，“你去吃点东西吧。”

“这是什么？”鸣人好奇的接过那几张画着人像的纸张。

“你不会用钱吗？”少年惊讶的看着眼前这个一脸茫然的男孩，心里直纳闷这是从哪来的呆瓜。

“钱？那是什么，好吃吗？”

正待鸣人打算一口吞掉这几张纸时，少年连忙从男孩的手里夺下了自己的钱。

“算了算了，你跟我来吧。”少年看看那几张被鸣人捏得皱巴巴的纸币，无奈的叹了口气，说完转身就走。

鸣人倒是毫不犹豫的就跟在了少年的后面，虽然他不知道少年要带自己去哪里，但他觉得这个人肯定不是什么坏人，说不定自己可以跟他商量一下，让少年给自己一点他的血液，让自己暂缓饥饿之苦呢，这么想着，天真的吸血鬼立刻就高兴的拖着自己的黑斗篷像跟屁虫一般紧紧的跟随在少年的身后。

“对了，你叫什么名字呀？”路上鸣人想起自己好像还不知道这个少年的姓名呢。

“宇智波佐助。”少年头也不回的说着。

两人走了一段路后，佐助最终在一间宅子前停了下来，他对着跟在身后的鸣人说道，

“进来吧。”

一回到家，佐助就有些精疲力尽的靠坐在了床边，拿过旁边的绷带开始包扎着自己手臂上的伤口，说实话，今天的任务实在是有些棘手，连一向不会出差错的他都受了伤，虽然伤势不算重，但还是得尽快止血，免得失血过多，影响了身体。

然而他刚拿绷带在手臂上随便缠了几圈，就发现了似乎有一道炽热的目光正注视着自己，抬头一看，原来是那个叫漩涡鸣人的笨蛋正聚精会神的盯着自己这边。

“你自己去厨房找点吃的吧。”佐助以为这家伙只是饿昏头了，所以没太在意，可没想到，鸣人不但没有去厨房，反而是径直走到了自己的身边，浑身颤抖着握住了自己沾着血迹的手。

“鸣人？”佐助有些担心的唤了一声，他这才看出了男孩此刻颇为不对劲，男孩的身体抖得很厉害，呼吸很是沉重，眼眶也有些泛红，看起来简直就像是什么病症发作了一般。

然而与其说鸣人是犯病了，倒不如说他是吸血鬼的本能要抑制不住了，本来他这几个月来就滴血未沾，肚子里空空如也，早饿得头昏眼花，对鲜血的渴望已经到达了极点，虽然他一直在内心里压抑着自己的需求，但此时此刻，美食当前，而且他们还是在相对比较封闭的室内，血液的香甜被放到最大，对于吸血鬼来说简直是一种致命的诱惑。

鸣人控制不住的抓住了佐助修长的、沾染着血迹的手指，随后迫不及待般的张开口，将那几根手指纳入了口腔中，如饥似渴的用软舌舔舐着少年味道鲜美的血液。

“你......”

被金发男孩这奇怪的动作所惊吓到的佐助想把自己的手抽回来，没想到金发男孩却紧紧的抓着他的手，用他那嫣红又柔软的舌头来回舔弄着，甚至还含在嘴里用力的吮吸，简直就像是像是在品尝什么绝世佳肴一般。

然而让佐助觉得更惊讶的是，他一点都不反感男孩的这个行为，相反，他还因为鸣人这个暧昧又充满着情色暗示的举动而感到心跳加快。黑发少年用复杂的眼神看了一眼抓着自己手的金发男孩，黑色的眼眸静静的注视着男孩跪在自己面前含着自己的手指来回吞吐，感觉到鸣人那灵活的舌头在自己的指尖放肆的游走，于是少年便像是不甘示弱般的用手指夹住了那根软舌，恶作剧似的去逗弄它，两根手指也开始探向鸣人的口腔深处，由于被异物入侵到喉咙深处，鸣人不禁难耐的咳嗽了几声，将原本含入口中的手指拿了出来，转而去舔舐佐助手上残留的血迹。

简直跟小狗一样，看着鸣人全神贯注的舔着自己的手心，佐助不由得回想起以前家里的小白狗跑来跟他撒娇的情形，他甚至有种冲动想去摸摸这个金发男孩的脑袋。

“饿……”把佐助手上的血迹舔得一干二净的男孩停了下来，委屈的抱怨着。

黑发少年一言不发，他看着男孩这出人意料的举动其实内心已经逐渐猜到鸣人的真实身份，如果这个人不是患了什么嗜血症或者异食癖的话，那就只有一种可能，以前倒听村子里的老人讲过有这种生物的存在，没想到居然是真的，自己今天还真算是引狼入室了。

“鸣人，”佐助直视着男孩开始发红的眼眸，“你是……”

然而没等佐助说完，下一秒鸣人就已经扑在了佐助的身上，强行的将其按倒在了地上，随后埋头在少年白皙的脖颈处，皱着鼻子不停的嗅着那令吸血鬼陶醉不已的血液甜味，佐助被鸣人那金色的发丝骚扰得脖子一阵酥麻，他不耐烦的推开了那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，然而男孩却直接张开了嘴，露出了嘴巴里白森森的尖牙，对着佐助那柔软的脖颈处就是一口。

佐助本以为自己会被直接咬开颈动脉，可他没料到的是，鸣人作为一只吸血鬼活了几百年，从来没有试过从活人身上吸血，佐助可以说是他稀里糊涂捕到的第一个猎物，加上鸣人本身并不是纯种的吸血鬼，对于吸血这种行为并没有太多的本能可言，所以现在的他能做到的也就只有把佐助扑倒在地然后用牙齿和舌头在他脖子的皮肤上毫无章法乱咬乱舔，虽说被那尖利的牙齿啃咬到确实会有一瞬间的不适感，但比起疼痛，佐助觉得自己更多的还是觉得脖子痒得不行，就像是被小狗舔了脖子一样。

而在少年颈间费尽心思却不知如何下口的鸣人此刻也是急得心烦意乱，他曾经偷偷观察过家族的长老们是怎样享用猎物的，那些优雅的吸血鬼总是驾轻就熟的就撕咬开了人类的脖子，然后就开始尽情的品尝着新鲜的血液，他现在也极力的效仿着前辈们的做法，可为什么不行呢？是因为自己不是纯种吸血鬼吗？还是因为自己一直没吸过人血所以牙齿功能退化了？脑子里一团糟的鸣人试着拿两颗尖牙在佐助的脖子上用力的摩擦啃咬着，但能做到的也仅仅是把少年漂亮的脖子咬破一个小口子而已，努力了几次都不了了之后，鸣人终于沮丧的支起了身子，怨念的看着被自己压在身下的佐助。

佐助本身倒是抱着看好戏的心情在观察着这只白痴吸血鬼接下来要怎么做，他本可以直接把鸣人推开或者把他绑起来，免得这只吸血鬼再对自己图谋不轨，但在见识到吸血鬼的实力不过如此以后，佐助对鸣人现在反倒是好奇大于恐惧了。

正当两人面面相觑，空气瞬间仿佛凝固了一般时，失落的吸血鬼终于忍不住开口用带着哭腔的声音可怜巴巴的抱怨着，

“肚子饿……”

说罢男孩的肚子还真的非常配合的叫了几声。

这么白痴的人怎么就当了吸血鬼呢……佐助无奈的叹了口气，他用手肘把自己的身体撑了起来，然后拿过身边的苦无，在自己的手指上用力的划了一刀，暗红的血珠很快就沿着伤口跑出来了。

“吃吧。”佐助把手指递到了鸣人面前，他也说不清自己为什么要主动把血献给吸血鬼，是单纯的觉得这个笨蛋吸血鬼很可怜吗？还是因为他很像自己以前养过的那条小白狗呢？

鸣人直勾勾的盯着自己面前那根正在淌血的手指，被饥饿占据了一切的他马上就一把抓过少年纤细的手，开始用力且贪婪的吮吸着上面的血液。

自己的血液正在快速流失的感觉其实很怪异，佐助警惕的看着自己眼前这个正在大快朵颐的吸血鬼，心里思索着虽然手指流不出太多的血，但不知是不是因为本来就受过伤的缘故，现在的他居然开始觉得有些昏昏欲睡了，感觉到身体越发的沉重以后，少年顺势的往后一躺，闭上眼睛，正想好好休息休息，可刚躺下没多久，耳边就传来了吸血鬼那刺耳的尖叫声。

“佐助！！你怎么了！！是不是……是不是失血过多？”男孩焦急的声音从耳边传来，“是……是我害的吗？”

这个笨蛋能不能小点声？佐助在心里翻了个白眼，但还是没把眼睛睁开，鸣人倒是在一边急得团团转，天真的他真的以为是自己在佐助身上吸了太多血所以把这个善良的少年害死了，于是他为了把佐助抢救回来，开始效仿之前在医疗车里偷窥到的急救方法，直接就把嘴唇贴到了少年的嘴巴上，进行着蹩脚的人工呼吸。

闭着眼的少年忽然感觉一个柔软但冰冷的东西贴到了自己的嘴巴上，而且还在往自己嘴里不停的吹着气，手还放在自己胸上用力的按压着。

居然是一只吸血鬼在给我做人工呼吸吗，想到这里少年忍不住勾起了嘴角，他恶作剧般的把自己的舌头稍稍伸进了鸣人的口中，挑逗般的舔了舔男孩那整齐的牙床，不意外的让鸣人的身体颤抖了一下，从来不知道接吻是什么的男孩惊讶的后退着，想拉开两人的距离，不料佐助却直接摁住了鸣人的头，让两人的唇再次紧密的贴合在了一起，同时灵活的舌头在鸣人的口中肆意的游走，暧昧的舔舐着男孩口中的每一寸地方，甚至还用牙齿轻轻的啃咬着双唇，而鸣人则是被动的接受着佐助对他的试探与爱抚，他并不能理解佐助在对他做什么，为什么佐助要把舌头伸进来？而自己又是为什么会有一种奇特酥麻感呢，要知道他活了几百年可从未有过这样的感觉。

也不知过了多久，直到鸣人觉得自己被亲得舌根都要发麻了，佐助才颇有些意犹未尽的拉开了两人的距离。

“你的身体，在变热。”佐助将掌心覆到男孩的脸上，明显的感觉到那本来冰冷的皮肤温度正在逐渐升温。

“什么？”鸣人也伸手摸了摸自己的脸，接着就慌张的暗叫了一声不好。

佐助本来想直接问他怎么了，但刚想开口，佐助就知道为什么了，因为鸣人的脑袋上突然长出了两只毛茸茸的耳朵，看那形状跟狗或者狐狸很是相似，此时鸣人气急败坏的站起身，佐助顺势探头一看，男孩的斗篷后面也拖着一条长长的尾巴，这次佐助可以肯定这是狐狸尾巴没错了。

“我只要身体一发热就会长出这种东西。”鸣人气呼呼的用手使劲压着自己那两只软趴趴的狐狸耳朵，似乎是想把它重新压回去。

“那么，你到底是吸血鬼？还是狐狸精？”

“我是……”

鸣人刚抬起头想回答，不料却直接与黑发少年那对红色的眼眸对视上了，瞬间他就像断了线的风筝一样，软倒在了地上，无力的看着勾起嘴角的佐助俯在了自己身上。

“本来以为你只是个吸血鬼，没想到还是狐妖转世？”

说着佐助像是坏心眼一般的张嘴咬了一口鸣人那软趴趴的狐狸耳朵，意料之中的让这个敏感的男孩剧烈的抖动了一下。

“刚才我给了你吸了那么多的血，现在我是不是可以向你要点酬劳呢？”

鸣人胆战心惊的看着面前这个少年，感觉自己好像招惹到了一个不该招惹的人呢。

tbc

lofter不会屏蔽我吧 ：D


End file.
